yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna and the Arabian Nights (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Yuna and the Arabian Nights. One day at Canterlot, Princess Yuna and her friends, cousins and families were getting ready for their trip to Agrabah to meet with Aladdin and his friends. Princess Yuna: (placing Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 in her saddlebags) Aren't you excited about our trip to Agrabah, Gosalyn? Gosalyn Mallard: You bet I am, Yuna. Honker and Tank are excited too compared to Dipper and Mabel. Princess Yuna: I can hardly wait, This is gonna be the bes vacation ever. At Golden Oaks Library, Everyone and Everypony started packing their bags for a few days. Bud Gleeful: Good thing I got my video camera rolling, Herb. Herb Muddlefoot: You and me both, Big Bud. Binkie Muddlefoot: Now, Honker, Tank. Did you two pack everything for the trip? Honker Muddlefoot: We just did. With that said, Drake Mallard was ready to join the others on their vacation. Gosalyn Mallard: Dad, Are you excited to see Aladdin and his pals again? I know Cassim does. Darkwing Duck: (as Drake Mallard) Yes, I am. Honker Muddlefoot: We've all packed the equipment we need, Some of them may come in handy. Meanwhile, The Fearsome Five: Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, and Liquidator are preparing to open the portal to Tartarus. Bushroot: So, Uh... Negaduck. Why're we opening the portal to Tartarus? It sounds spooky. Negaduck: With Cerberus taking a nap, We've got three evil beings to free for Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family. Liquidator: I think I know what you mean, Negaduck. And the Liquidator presumes that it's Mirage the Feline Queen and the two big bads of Agrabah, Jafar and Sa'Luk. Negaduck: Exactly, Let's get it over with. Quackerjack: Hey, Cerberus! It's playtime! Cerberus begins the chase at Quackerjack, Megavolt shocked him down unconscious. Megavolt: Knocked the Lights out of Cerberus. So, Negaduck unlocked the cells of Mirage, Jafar and Sa'Luk. Mirage the Feline Queen: It's about time you got us out, Negaduck. Nightmare Moon: But we can't break free well enough. Negaduck: What!? Bill, Can't you use your spell or something!? Bill Cipher: Hello, (wachking Negaduck) Anybody Home!? News flash, Not enough energy! Get the Journals and don't screw it up! Jafar: It will be our pleasure, My lord. Sa'Luk: I've waiting a long time to get even with Cassim. Negaduck: Oh, Don't worry, Sa'Luk. We'll work on a plan to get those Journals. And they left Tartarus and returned to Ponyville, They make their way to Agrabah. Back with Yuna and her Company, They arrived at Agrabah and met with Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Magic Carpet, Iago and the Sultan. Discord: :Follow me to a place where incredible feats :Are Routine every hour or so :Where enchantment runs rampant :Yes wild in the streets :Open Sesame, here we go! :Arabian Nights :Like Arabian Days :They tease and excite :Take off and take flight :They shock and amaze :Arabian Nights :Like Arabian Days :More often than not :Are hotter than hot :In a lot of good ways :Pack your shield, Pack your sword :You won't ever get bored :Though get beaten or gored, you might :Come on down :Stop on by :Hop a carpet and fly :To another Arabian Night! After the song, Herb Muddlefoot was taking his turn with his video camera. Herb Muddlefoot: (rolling his camera) Day 1, Here we are in Agrabah with a few friends. Princess Yuna: Hi, Aladdin. How'd you been? Aladdin: Doing great. Cassim: Great to see you again, Son. I've missed you. Aladdin: Missed you too, Dad. Ford, Stanley, Dipper, Mabel, How'd you all been doing? Dipper Pines: Same as always, Aladdin. Mabel Pines: We've met Aladdin and his friends during our visit in Agrabah, We had the best magic carpet ride ever. Princess Yuna: No kidding, Mabel. The Sultan: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Welcome to Agrabah, Especially with to our old and new friends. Princess Celestia: Thank you, Sultan. Soon, Everyone entered the palace for some hospitality offered by the Saultan. Inside the palace, Yuna and her friends had lots of fun. Princess Yuna: Boy, That was amazing. Rajah: (nuzzleing Mabel) Mabel Pines: Hey there, Rajah! Jasmine: Rajah sure missed you, Mabel. Mabel Pines: (chuckles as she gets licked) Easy, Boy. Rajah: (laughs as he nuzzles her some more) Genie: So, Let's say we combine our magic. Shall we, Discord? Discord: Let's shall, Genie. So, Genie and Discord begin their magic tricks and amazed Yuna and her friends. Princess Yuna: Wow! Then, Genie begins to sing his song, "Friend Like Me". Genie: Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves Scheherezad-i.e. had a thousand tales But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves You got a brand of magic never fails You got some power in your corner now Some heavy ammunition in your camp You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how See all you gotta do is rub that lamp And I'll say Mister Aladdin, sir What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order Jot it down You ain't never had a friend like me No no Life is your restaurant And I'm your maitre d' C'mon whisper what it is you want You ain't never had a friend like me Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service You're the boss The king, the shah Say what you wish It's yours! True dish How about a little more Baklava? Have some of column "A" Try all of column "B" I'm in the mood to help you dude You ain't never had a friend like me Can your friends do this? Do your friends do that? Do your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, poof? Well, looky here Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip And then make the sucker disappear? So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers You got me bona fide, certified You got a genie for your chare d'affaires I got a powerful urge to help you out So what-cha wish? I really wanna know You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three I'm on the job, you big nabob You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend like me You ain't never had a friend like me, hah! After the song, Yuna and her friends cheered. Meanwhile not far from Agrabah, Jafar and Sa'Luk came up with a plan for their revenge. Jafar: We will find the Journals and rule Agrabah, Princess Yuna won't know what hit her. Mirage the Feline Queen: Let's hope not, Jafar. Sa'Luk: So, This is where Princess Yuna and her friends are. Bushroot: You don't know the half of it, Sa'Luk. Negaduck: We too got booted by Pincess Yuna along with Darkwing Duck's daghter, Gosalyn. Megavolt: She even claim herself to be Quiverwing Quack. Jafar: Sounds like a challenge. We'll show them and that Street Rat, Aladdin who not to underestimate. Quackerjack: (chuckles goofily) You sound bad enough, Jafar. (talking with Banana Brain) And Bill Cipher was even more evil then You, Hades and all big bads put together. Jafar: I'll take that a compliment, Quackerjack. And I think I have just the plan. Mirage the Feline Queen: Go on, Jafar. We're listening. Back with Yuna and the others, Bud Gleeful was taking his turn with his video camera. Bud Gleeful: Okay, Everybody and Everypony, Here we are the Palace of Agrabah. And here we are with the Sultan. The Sultan: Oh, Hello there. (chuckles) I just love the attention. Aladdin: So, Dipper. How're you and your friends enjoy visiting Agrabah just like last time? Dipper Pines: It was great, Aladdin. Mabel and I enjoyed since our adventure with Iago. Iago: What can I say? It's worth the adventure. Suddenly, Honker begins to notice the danger at the Agrabah Marketplace. Honker Muddlefoot: Uh, Guys? As everyone looked outside the palace, The Fearsome Five were causing a havoc. Darkwing Duck: (Drake Mallard) Agrabah is danger, (whispers to himself) This look like job for Darkwing Duck. Vanellope Von Schweetz: Uh oh. Gosalyn Mallard: You guys go, I'll catch up. Princess Yuna: Come on, Guys. Let's do this. And they set off to save Agrabah, And joining them are Aladdin and the others. At Agrabah, Jafar, Mirage, Sa'Luk and the Fearsome Five are scaring the civilians. Jafar: Go on. Scare all you want! Just then, Cloud of smoke appears as Darkwing Duck begins his intro. Darkwing Duck: I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the charmer to your cobras, The genie in the magic lamp. I am Darkwing Duck! Gosalyn Mallard: (dressed as Quiverwing Quack) And don't forget me, Quiverwing Quack! Darkwing Duck: Let's get dangerous! Princess Yuna: With you all the way, Darkwing! Jafar: How about I give you all hand!? (uses his staff to make a giant hand appear) Dipper Pines: Watch out! Everyone dodges, Aladdin and his friends came to the rescue just in time. Iago: Hey, Jafar! Shut uuuuuuuuuuup! (flies after Jafar trying to beat him) Jafar: Trator! (blasts his staff as Iago dodged it) Aladdin: Yuna, Dipper, Gat his staff! Princess Yuna: Go for it, Quiverwing! Gosalyn Mallard: , . Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225